Flowers for Flora
by Candyland
Summary: Luke's doing an experiment, and luckily, he has a test subject living under the same roof! Poor Flora.


**AN: **Written on a prompt from a friend. Especially the first paragraph :D I don't own Professor Layton. Thanks for reading, all! Much love!

**Flowers for Flora**

One day, Miles Edgeworth and Klavier Gavin met up and went to Klavier's apartment, where they proceeded to snog each other senseless for hours and hours until neither of them could move. Then they took a nap and snogged more.

Ah, sorry. Wrong fandom.

It was one of those odd things that Luke had noticed over time, but was only now finally attempting to figure out: he had realized that many a male seeking to charm and earn favor with a lady would bring the lady flowers. And most ladies seemed to like receiving flowers.

Luke didn't totally understand it. Didn't flowers die relatively soon? And didn't they attract bees, which he knew most ladies did not like? It made precious little sense, but he was determined to figure it all out. Approach it like a puzzle, work it out, experiment a bit, and find the answer. That was how the Professor had taught him, and that was how he was determined to handle it.

And he was even fortunate enough to have a ready test subject available. Flora lived in the room down the hall. A perfect specimen for this little experiment. And…well, Flora was a pretty girl. Maybe if he found the right combination…

Well, he wasn't going to think about that right now. First things first: choose the flowers. Then he would give her different types, and see how she reacted to the different things. And so it began, with Luke keeping detailed records of his little experiment.

**Rose:** Excellent reaction upon reception. Subject promptly smelled the flowers and was all smiley. Subject became less smiley when she poked her finger on a thorn and started bleeding. Subject started to cry. If trying roses, remove thorns to avoid tears. Observer does not like to see girls cry. Makes him feel like an awful person.

**Orchid:** Subject is apparently allergic to flower. Conclusion is that orchid is a very bad idea. Observer feels bad. Subject probably feels worse.

**Lily:** Subject seemed very pleased upon receiving flower. Happiness was short-lived as Riddle decided that he wanted to play with the pretty object, and ended up eating it. Subject rushed to make sure cat was okay. Note to self: kill cat.

**Violet:** Subject saw the flower and was reminded of her mother. Subject started to cry. Observer was once again left to feel like a horrible person. Went to room and sulked.

**Dahlia:** Subject saw the flower and remembered that she needed to write a letter to her step-mother in St. Mystere. Subject promptly dropped flower and rushed to do so. Experiment result is uncertain for this flower.

**Sunflower:** Very pretty, but too large to be a good present. Did have added bonus of providing tasty seeds for snacking. Subject opted to be unladylike for a moment and beat observer in a seed-spitting contest. Observer pouted.

**Venus fly-traps:** No. Just…no.

**Daisy:** A winner! Subject seems to love this flower, and called it happy. Subject also smiled a lot and did not cry. Observer must make note to give subject daisies more often in the hopes of keeping that smile. Observer was also amused when subject chased the cat away before Riddle could eat that flower as well.

After a time, Layton (who had been quietly observing the whole affair) decided that enough was enough. "Luke, my boy," the Professor said one day as the two were studying an artifact that had been brought to him for analysis. "What is the meaning of all the flowers? I think Flora is a bit confused, and frankly, I don't claim to understand either."

Luke froze for a moment; he hadn't realized that his little game had been noticed. He swallowed hard and fidgeted in his chair. "W-well, I wanted to know why girls liked flowers so much. And Flora is a girl. So I thought she might…err…" He trailed off, realizing how silly it sounded to say it out loud.

Layton couldn't quite keep himself from raising an eyebrow.

"…sh-she likes daisies," Luke finished lamely.

"Professor?" Flora interrupted the awkward conversation as she stepped into the room, dressed to go out. "Is there anything you need at the market or the library?"

"Nothing, my dear. Be safe," he said with a smile and a wave.

Luke mumbled a goodbye and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she turned to leave…and his eyes widened when he noticed something in her hair. Namely, a daisy, the stem tucked carefully into the ribbon that held her hair back.

…daisies, he decided, feeling his face grow very red.

Definitely daisies.


End file.
